A Twisted Love Song
by Entoxica
Summary: A chance encounter in a music shop leaves Demyx enamored and Zexion both angry and confused. Can these two really have a chance at romance when there's so much resistance from Zexion's end, or is this just a love story waiting to happen? ZEMYX
1. A Music Store Is Not For Music

(Okay, I'll warn you that this is a Zemyx, meaning Zexion x Demyx. Meaning yaoi. Meaning- you get the point. I'm not a huge yaoi fanatic, but I have my share of guilty-pleasure couples. So, enjoy or leave I guess.)

Zexion sighed as he thumbed through a guitar magazine, his boredom reaching what could possibly be the high point of the day. He was sitting behind a glass counter filled with various musical tools, from tuners to picks to mini-amps. It was to be expected when one went to a music store, as was the only available reading material for the slightly-nerdy teen: music magazines. It was a rather slow day at the store, which was why the manager, Xigbar, was in the back practicing for his band and leaving his only employee to do whatever he wanted. Zexion glanced up when a bell jingled to show someone coming in, but quickly brought it back down when he recognized the face.

Zexion was determined to remain unnoticed by his classmate, Demyx. The young teen wasn't a bad sort, but he did have a tendency to mock the rather "emo" Zexion. Demyx had a strange lovechild of a mullet and a Mohawk on his head, and how the hell he pulled it off as well as attracted large numbers of women with it was a mystery. "Hey, uhm... how much is this guitar?" Zexion sighed behind his magazine. Not talking in order to remain invisible worked about as well when you were at work as it did when you were at school. "Hey, are you- WHOA! Zexy?"

Zexion's eyebrow twitched and he sighed. Demyx knew full well how much he _loathed_ that nickname, and probably used it for that reason. "The guitar you're referring to is 200 dollars," Zexion smoothly replied before bringing up the magazine to hide his face.

"200... what the hell?" Demyx groaned, "Do you want me to go bankrupt or something?" Zexion peered over his magazine to see Demyx with his head cradled in his large hands.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you left," Zexion laid the magazine down and stood up, cursing himself silently for feeling so defensive. It was only to be expected however. When someone wears tight shirts and tighter pants, styles their hair so it covers one eye, and sits in the back of a classroom reading a book, they tend to attract the bullying crowd. And, when the said outcast met someone who was all buddy-buddy with the said bullying crowd, sparks can fly.

Demyx laughed, "Don't be such a grump, _Zexy_." Zexion sighed again and turned away from the musician to look over some drumsticks. "I mean, aren't you supposed to not chase away business? Or did the manager not tell you that?"

Zexion resisted the temptation to sigh once more, but kept his back to Demyx, "My manager only wants _desirable_ business, and he trusts my judgment." Zexion smiled slightly, despite himself. Xigbar was like a second father to him, or a first since his own was never around. And, like a second father should, Xigbar treated Zexion with compassion and respect, though he was not above teasing the poor teen. Still, Xigbar protected Zexion, which was sometimes necessary when you worked in the industry business.

Demyx smirked at Zexion's back, "What makes you so sure I'm undesirable, _Zexy~ baby?"_

Zexion turned quickly, his cheeks a light pink. "F-flirting won't get you a discount!" Zexion shoved past Demyx, his anger evident. Their school wasn't especially close-minded, but when there was an "emo" kid who never had a girlfriend, everyone assumed he was gay and taunted him about it, regardless of its level of fiction. Of course, when a popular kid like Demyx said he was bisexual, everyone applauded him for being so brave about coming out. "Hate to break it to you, but the rumors aren't true," he snapped, his ice-blue eyes flashing. "I am not gay, and you can't just seduce your way into everything like you do with the girls."

"Seduce my way into everything?" Demyx laughed, "Nice phrase Zexy, get it out of a romance novel?"

"And stop calling me Zexy!" Zexion glared at Demyx, "This isn't High School. It's my workplace, and I have the right to kick you out if you continue harassing me."

Demyx widened his eyes in false fear and shook his hands in front of him, "Ooooooh, _scary_." Demyx laughed again and grinned challengingly at Zexion, "Make me." Demyx leaned in close to Zexion's face, noticing with amusement how he stiffened up. "You can't, can you?"

Zexion crossed his arms, "My manager's in the back. If I can't, _he _can." Though he didn't want to admit it, Zexion was definitely being affected by the close proximity of his peer.

Demyx leaned in close to Zexion, making the poor teen realize his back was against a wall, "That's not what I meant." Demyx's breath was hot on Zexion's neck, but the blue-haired teen could feel chills creeping up his back. "What I mean is... could you make me leave... when you want me to stay?" Demyx winked at Zexion, who collected his wits with a scowl.

"Get away from me you fag," Zexion hissed, shoving Demyx away from him roughly. "Not everyone's clamoring to get into your leather pants." Zexion turned back to the counter and jumped over it, his body-weight light enough to keep the glass from breaking.

"You noticed that they're leather? I'm touched Zexy truly I am." Demyx leaned over the counter with a grin. "Do you know _why_ I wear leather pants?"

Zexion glared at Demyx and wondered how the hell he ended up in this conversation, "Because you are obsessed with bondage is my guess."

"An accurate guess, but wrong," Demyx laughed. "No, it's because when I'm chasing an adorable emo, I want him to be able to notice how happy I am to see him." Zexion's eyes widened with horror and he glanced down in the mentioned area, "Made you look!" Demyx laughed again. "Now whose the fag?"

Zexion growled and banged his fist on the table, the blood rushing to his cheeks. "That's it." He turned to go into the back room to find Xigbar.

"Wait, ZEXY!" Demyx jumped over the glass counter, "I was just kidding! Come on, don't be such an emo!" Demyx pouted adorably, but it didn't work on Zexion.

"For the last time, I'm not emo," he growled menacingly.

Demyx tilted his head in a puppy-like fashion, "Really? Then why don't you smile?"

Zexion turned again, mentally cursing Demyx once again, but this time for distracting him from his mission, "I can, but choose not to. Especially with people like _you_ around."

"Now that's just plain rude," Demyx pouted again and was ignored by Zexion. "Stop ignoring me!" Demyx saw that Zexion was only a few steps away from the manager's door and quickly reached forward to grab him, "Don't do- that?" Demyx was cut off as Zexion gave a loud squeak and jumped away, his face even redder than before.

"Don't... DO that!" Zexion tried to make it sound like an order, but it really sounded like a begging request.

Demyx grinned evilly, "Do what?" he asked with a false innocence. "This?" He reached forward and poked Zexion, his grin growing wider when the emo squeaked and doubled over in an attempt to protect his stomach.

Zexion recognized the evil in Demyx's smile and immediately called out, "Xigb-AAAAH!" Zexion was cut off as Demyx's hands shot forward and started furiously ticking his sides. Zexion tried to squirm away from Demyx's prodding fingers, but he ended up just falling down and curling up on the floor in desperation. Demyx didn't even hesitate to pin down the book-lover and slip his fingers under his shirt. "PEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERVERT!" Apparently the whole "use tickling as an excuse to molest the cuite" wasn't a perfect plan when mentioned cutie was also a genius. Demyx smirked and grabbed Zexion's hips, causing the schemer to squeak and shoot his hips upward to escape Demyx's hands, which resulted in him banging against Demyx's own hips. Now, Zexion finally understood the meaning of "between a rock and a hard place".

"Are you a virgin?" Demyx ground his hips against Zexion, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief when he saw Zexion's realization of _what_ was rubbing against him. However, this mischief disappeared when Zexion's eyes darkened. "Zexy?" Demyx suddenly felt as though he went into forbidden territory, and wanted desperately to find a way to eturn to the playful, if somewhat perverted mood before.

"Define virgin," Zexion replied darkly. "I've never had a dick in my ass or anything like that, and mine has never been in anything... willingly." Zexion sat up, knowing that the serious mood would keep Demyx from trying to keep him pinned, "For some reason, men keep trying to molest me. Must be because I look weak, and am just as weak." Demyx could feel a mix of emotions bubbling inside him as Zexion continued, "I've had my ass pinched, my cock grabbed... some guy even pinned me down and put it in his mouth. His would have been in mine if Xigbar didn't come along..."

"Zexion..." Demyx leaned forward, "I'm sorry. I... I didn't know." Zexion didn't say anything and Demyx's eyes darkened, "But, I'm not like that." Zexion gave a small gasp as Demyx grabbed his shoulders and forced their mouths together.

"Hey Zexion, we should take off early since no one's-WHOA!" Xigbar froze, and both Zexion and Demyx mirrored the actions with blushes rising in their cheeks.

"XIGBAR! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME EARLIER!" Zexion stood up angrily, "Get this... _**pervert**_ out of here ASAP!"

Demyx pouted cutely, "Pervert? All I did was kiss you, it's not like I frisked you," Demyx winked and Zexion turned even redder.

Xigbar laughed, "No harm, no foul." He went to the counter to grab the keys and ignored the shocked look on Zexion's face.

"No harm no... WHAT THE HELL!?" Zexion stormed angrily up to Xigbar, "I get hit on by some old man and you kick the living shit out of him. But a pervert practically rapes me and you just give him a pat on the back!?!?"

"Rape?" Xigbar rose an eyebrow, "All I heard was a little flirting, a tickle fight, and some heartfelt confessions."

Zexion turned even redder, "YOU HEARD ALL THAT!?"

Demyx laughed along with Xigbar, "Well, I gotta head home. You two can continue your argument without me." Demyx winked at Zexion, "See you tomorrow, _Zexy_." And Demyx left, leaving the not-so-emo and the pirate/surfer/rocker/old man to argue about the line between flirting and rape.


	2. Deal, Or No Deal?

Demyx watched Zexion as he read in the back of the classroom, determined to ignore everyone and remain invisible. It worked, at least for everyone who didn't have a wild crush on the bibliophile and couldn't take their eyes off them. Or, in a shorter sentence: it worked for everyone except Demyx. The musician sat on his desk in a circle of conversation among his friends, but his eyes and mind both wandered constantly to the bookworm. His emotions would swirl from happiness at seeing Zexion, sadness from their conversation yesterday, arousal from their actions yesterday, anger for hearing about what those perverts did to Zexion, guilt for doing the same thing... the list would go on and cycle endlessly.

"Demyx? Deeeeeeeem!" Demyx tore his gaze away from Zexion to see his friend, Kuro, waving his hand in a "can you see me?" manner. "Dude, you've been out of it all day."

"Sorry," Demyx laughed, "I just got bummed out when I saw how expensive a guitar I wanted was yesterday." Demyx leaned back, "I think I'm in need of a job."

"A job? You? Excuse me while I laugh my ass off," Demyx's other friend, Uriel, chuckled. The three of them had been close since pre-K, and even though they each drifted to different cliques, their friendship was as close as ever. Kuro was from a fairly wealthy family, and when he learned how much money made everyone admire him, he became a bit of a prep. Uriel, on the other hand, worked out all the time and was the star of any team he'd want to join, which was currently football. Demyx, as many could guess, took a musical route in life. The only thing they all really had in common any more was the fact that they were reigning supreme of the social ladder and could get anyone they wanted.

"Why don't you work at a music store?" Kuro suggested. "Hell, they may even get you an employee discount." It's not like the idea didn't cross Demyx's mind. One-on-one work time with Zexion, money, and a constant atmosphere of music? Working at Xigbar's shop would be a dream come true. Too bad Xigbar was a cheap dude and refused to have more than one employee who had both seniority and a son-like relationship with him.

"He doesn't want more than one employee," Demyx shrugged. "And any other store doesn't have that particular guitar, so why bother?" Of course, no other store had Zexion either, but why would Demyx say that?

"Who works there?" Uriel rose an eyebrow, "Maybe we could talk them into letting you take the job." Demyx knew what Uriel was thinking, and it wasn't violent thoughts. The two had a powerful combination of charisma, money, and brute strength that made 99.9% of people listen to them.

"Uhm... youknowthatguyZexionoverthere." Demyx said it quickly, knowing full well that his friends wouldn't be able to tell what he said, and preferred to keep it that way. Sadly, he underestimated them.

"Zexion?" Kuro laughed. "The emo fag?"

"Don't say fag," Demyx breezily replied. "You know I hate that word."

"Oops, sorry Dem. Forgot you were _bisexual_." Both Uriel and Kuro snickered and Demyx rolled his eyes. Both of his friends seemed to think that his sexual orientation was just a ruse to attract girls. Imagine their reactions if he told them that he not only liked guys, but tended to prefer them over girls. Not rich pretty boys or muscle heads either, but the slightly stubborn and more-than-slightly adorable emo, Zexion.

"Well, let's _talk_ to the emo fa- uh," Kuro coughed when Demyx shot him a glare, "_Person-who-prefers-men_." Uriel gave a good-natured laugh to Kuro's clever word-replacement and the two strode over to Zexion.

"So, Zexy was it?" Uriel laughed again when Zexion glanced up from his book to shoot the two glares before returning to it. "We heard that you work at a music store. That's cool" Uriel grinned maliciously as he spoke, and Zexion didn't respond.

"But you know, our good friend Demyx wants to work there." Kuro rose an eyebrow to pass the hint to Zexion.

"Good for him." Zexion continued reading, barely even listening to the two.

"But you see, there's a _small_ problem," Kuro pushed down on Zexion's head to emphasize what he lacked in height. "The manager only wants one employee, and lookie-here, you happen to be that employee. Do you know what this means?"

"Your butt-buddy won't get the job," Zexion murmured, "and will be forced to work somewhere else. What a tragedy," Zexion's last sentence was drenched in sarcasm, and both Uriel and Kuro twitched. No one made them look like idiots, at least not so obviously.

"Come on guys, back off." Demyx sighed and placed a hand on either of their shoulders. "Zexion's really close with the manager, beating the living tar out of him won't get me the job." The bell rang shrilly and Uriel and Kuro walked off, deciding that pummeling wimpy kids in gym class sounded more exciting than threatening a non-responsive Zexion.

"Is this supposed to be the part where I thank you?" Zexion rolled his eyes and placed his book in his bag.

"You and sarcasm are really close, aren't you _Zexy?_" Demyx smirked at Zexion, who shot a glare in return. "Why do you only hate it when _I_ call you Zexy?" Demyx questioned, edging closer to Zexion with each word.

"Because those two are simply ignorant monkeys copying your actions. You're the slightly less ignorant monkey who started it, and thus deserves my hatred." Zexion walked off, leaving behind Demyx.

"Oh, by the way Zexy, _nice ass._" Demyx winked at Zexion's behind, which disappeared from sight as Zexion turned quickly to face Demyx with a blush creeping across his porcelain skin. "Yes?" Demyx rose a proactive eyebrow at Zexion.

"You-that-if-why- ACK!" Zexion turned away and stormed off, leaving behind an amused Demyx, who still watched his lovely rear end.

.............

"Demyx!" Demyx's head shot up from his work (Demyx ain't no slacker ;P) to see his teacher glaring at him. "Please, is it too much trouble to ask that you acknowledge my presence when I speak to you?" Saix rose an eyebrow at Demyx, who shrugged it off. Saix sighed, "Could you please bring a document to Xemnas? He's in the library with his Study Hall at the moment."

"Love letter? I'm not Cupid Mr. Saix." Demyx laughed at Saix turned an indignant red. Of course, he couldn't do much more than that since he and Xemnas were having a "secret" (read: EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT IT!) romance. "I'll do it, but in return..." Demyx rose an eyebrow, "I can turn in a song for my next writing assignment." This tended to be how Demyx made deals. Teachers want him to do things, and he can use music for his projects because he's special like that.

"Just give it to him," Saix grumbled, handing Demyx the yellow envelope. That meant yes.

.............

Demyx walked into the Library, noticing that Xemnas was out of sight, "Mansex out of action," he grumbled, looking around. His eyes widened happily when he saw his favorite blue-haired classmate. He snuck over with the intention of spooking, and thus flustering, his crush, but froze when Zexion spoke:

"A book on the Salem Witch Trials if you would." Demyx rose an eyebrow, could Zexion see through his ninja act? This proved to not be the case when a large man stood up from Zexion's table and walked to the aisles of books before grabbing a large one and coming back. Zexion took the book without even looking up, "Thank you, Lexeaus."

Lexeaus? Who was Lexeaus? Was Zexion lying about not being gay and this was his boyfriend? Or did he just have a bodyguard for bullies? Or did, heaven forbid, Zexion actually have _friends?_

"Is there a reason you're here Demyx?" Demyx turned quickly, along with the rest of the class, to see Xemnas standing there with his arms crossed. "If I recall correctly, you are not in this class and thus have no reason to be here."

"Not true!" Demyx grinned and held up the envelope, "Saix sent me on an errand." Xemnas's facial expression did not change when he took the envelope, though his face may or may not have reddened slightly.

"Class, please behave while I am gone." Xemnas walked out of the Library, leaving behind a stunned Demyx. _Booty call much?_

"Demyx, why are you here?" Demyx turned to see Zexion, who placed his book down to talk to the musician. "And don't tell me you're playing matchmaker with Saix and Xemnas."

"Nah, Mansex and the mutt don't need help there," Demyx laughed. "Just a delivery, that's all."

"Then leave," Zexion returned to his book. Demyx felt a strong urge to tease the smaller teen, but he could feel the curious stares of the Study Hall and just left with a shrug. _Zexy better love me for this self control_, Demyx thought with a sigh.

.............

Demyx walked into the music shop at 3:40, exactly 20 minutes after school Quality Zexion-time meant as much as possible needed to be obtained. He brightened when he saw a journal on the counter, which Zexion happened to be writing in. "Ooooh, did Zexy write a song?" Zexion's head shot up in surprise as Demyx grabbed the book, "Didn't notice I was here?" Demyx grinned, before reading the journal aloud, "_World War II was directly related to the poor deals made after World War I. Germany was directly insulted..._ Zexy." Demyx shook his head, "This is a horrible song."

"Oh, ha ha," Zexion rolled his eyes and snatched the journal back from Demyx. "It's for my History class. I'm doing a report on the direct causes of World War II and how it could have been prevented." Zexion closed the journal and stood up to grab a cardboard box. "I know for a fact that you are broke, so why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here Zexy," Demyx purred, watching as Zexion opened the box and pulled out various guitar straps. "I'm here to see you."

"To taunt me?" Zexion grabbed the straps and walked to the other side of the room to hang them up on the wall. "I still wonder why you insist upon pestering me."

Demyx rose his eyebrows in confusion, "Because... I like you?" Demyx wasn't sure what the question being asked here was.

"Then tell me this," Zexion hung up each strap one by one as he spoke, "Why is it you flirt non-stop at my workplace, but when school time comes, you only do so when no one else is around?" Zexion turned his ice-blue eyes to Demyx, "It seems to me that you're simply amusing yourself."

Demyx grinned when he recognized the problem, "Awww, Zexy! I knew you cared!" Demyx winked at Zexion, who rolled his eyes and looked over some of the straps. "I thought you'd want to keep it on a hush-hush level since you get made fun of as it is." Demyx walked closer to Zexion and pulled the strap out of his hands, "But if you want me to do things like this," Demyx ran his tongue along the strap, and Zexion took it back with a bright red face. Demyx smirked, "I can do those things any time Zexy. Just say the word."

Zexion glared at Demyx, his face still red, "The word? How about 'no'? Would that count?" Zexion hung the strap up quickly and walked back to the counter."Is there any way to make you leave?"

"Only one," Demyx sauntered up to Zexion, "Kiss me."

Zexion dropped the strap he pulled out of the book with a loud squeak, "WHAT!?"

Demyx smirked and leaned in close, "Kiss me and I'll leave and not come back." Zexion rose a disbelieving eyebrow and Demyx held up his right hand, "I swear it."

Zexion thought about it for a second. Kissing Demyx would be like him winning, but on the other hand... it was Friday, and if Demyx kept to his word then he wouldn't see him again until Monday. "Deal."

Zexion leaned forward and pecked Demyx on the lips and pulled back quickly with bright red cheeks.

"Sorry Zexy, that won't cut it," Although Demyx said this, he was pretty red too. "It needs to be a full-out make-out, and you have to initiate it."

Zexion growled in irritation and walked around the counter, "If this is a joke, I'll make Xigbar's scars look like papercuts." He hesitantly placed his mouth on Demyx's before slipping his tongue into the opening. Demyx quickly responded, and Zexion gave an indignant growl when Demyx's own tongue happened to be the dominant one. Zexion stood on his toes and pushed Demyx against the wall and took that moment to pretty much force his tongue down Demyx's throat.

A lot of things surprised Demyx about the kiss. The first thing was that Zexion tasted like mints. Demyx wasn't sure if it was from gum-chewing, mints, something he ate, or Zexion's natural flavor, but it suited him. The second was that Zexion was a very dominant kisser, though that may have been more of him making up for the fact that he was being bribed into a kiss. The third was surprising because of the previous fact, but Zexion seemed to be very inexperienced at this. Demyx noticed this when he gave Zexion's rear end an affectionate squeeze. He could feel Zexion squeak into his mouth and stiffen up, but other than that did not stop the action from happening. He probably simply assumed it was part of kissing. However, one thing wasn't surprising about this kiss: it was hot.

Demyx pulled away from the kiss when he felt his butt vibrate. Demyx growled slightly in irritation, when moments as rare as these came along, interruptions were not welcome. Demyx pulled out his phone and read a text, "**BitchyWitchy: Get home now! Your music sheets got here!**" Demyx sighed, why couldn't his sister use text speak like a normal person? He turned to Zexion's bright red face and grinned, "Sorry, family issues." he blew the teen a kiss, "See you tomorrow Zexy!"

"T-t-tomorrow?" Zexion stuttered, "You said you wouldn't come back!"

"I meant I wouldn't come back today," Demyx winked at Zexion, who was now red with anger and embarrassment.

"I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"


	3. A Test of Strength

Zexion's nude body leaned over Demyx's; the two of them both slick sweat. Demyx took great pains to memorize his lover's perfect body. It was pale and unmarked, thus ruining his "emo" status which was unwanted in the first place. "You're beautiful," he murmured. Zexion smirked at him and planted a small kiss on his lips as his hands explored Demyx's toned chest.

Zexion leaned in close to Demyx's ear, "Get up you lazy bastard."

Demyx chuckled and turned over slightly, "How kinky..."

"I SAID GET UP!" Demyx was rudely awoken from his _very nice _dream as his sister screeched into his ear, thus causing him to fall out of his bed. "Your alarms been going off for an hour," Larxene grumbled, her arms crossed. Her blonde hair was tucked behind her ears with her typical "bug feelers" sticking up stubbornly. "If you're really that deep of a sleeper, then get a louder alarm."

"Who needs an alarm with a bitch like you around?" Demyx grumbled, more than slightly ticked that the dream ended so soon. However, the dream did give him a goal for the day: see Zexion naked.

Larxene smacked Demyx in the back of the head, "Don't call me a bitch you whiney fag."

Demyx glared at his twin, "You know better than to call me a fag."

Larxene shrugged, "And you know better than to call me a bitch. We're even." She sighed and sat down on top of Demyx's currently unoccupied bed. "Any plans for today?"

Demyx thought about it for a second. See Zexion naked, at any cost. That was his plan. "I'm gonna hit the music store," he decided.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "For someone with no money, you sure go shopping a lot."

Demyx shrugged, "Ever hear of Xigbar's? It's a great store, it's giving me a goal to save up for."

Larxene was silent for a moment as she thought, "Xigbar's? Isn't that where Zexion works?" Demyx was unsurprised that Larxene knew this. Larxene knew all the right people, and thus pretty much everything there is to know. "He's pretty hot."

Demyx bristled, "He's an emo," he shot defensively.

Larxene gave a half-hearted shrug, "You guys find it gay, girls find it hot." She walked out the room and left Demyx to plan.

_This might be a problem..._ Demyx thought to himself. _Zexy doesn't know he's gay yet... if a girl hits on him..._ Demyx stood up. He wasn't going to let Zexion be seduced by a woman! He would only be seduced by the great Demyx himself! Said "great Demyx" tossed on some clothes before running out the door to Xigbar's to convince a certain teen of his sexual orientation.

Demyx barged into the music shop, but stopped when he saw who was at the counter. It wasn't the adorable little bookworm we've all come to know and love, but his party-dude of a boss instead. Xigbar waved at Demyx, "Yo, sup man?"

Demyx waved back and and looked around carefully, as though Zexion might be hiding behind an instrument or something. "Zexion's not here," Xigbar commented with amusement as Demyx pulled aside some guitar straps to see if his Zexy was there.

Demyx pouted, "Where is he?"

Xigbar laughed, "At his house. Moving some stuff into his basement."

Demyx brightened up, "Can I help?" He rolled onto the balls of his feet with a grin and Xigbar laughed.

"Sure you can Demyx. If..." Xigbar walked around the counter and cupped the musician's chin in his hand, "If you do this right."

Demyx froze, _Aw Hell no..._

.............

Zexion gave a sigh of relief as the warm rushed over his bare skin. He ran his fingers through his hair to get it wetter faster so that he could shampoo it. He hummed a melody as he squirted the manly-smelling goop into his hands before lathering it in his hair. Zexion closed his eyes and put his head under the spout, letting the warm water drip shampoo all over his face. He was still for a moment before flicking the shampoo off of his face and opening his eyes again. He picked up another bottle and lathered it unto a washcloth before washing his body.

Zexion didn't pause as he heard the front door open and close again. Xigbar was coming to help him move his summer clothes into the basement. He did freeze when he heard a voice outside the bathroom door, "Hey Zexy!" The door handle rattled and the voice spoke again in a whiney tone, "Awww, why'd you lock the door Zexy?"

Zexion swore and turned off his shower. Trust Demyx to ruin his relaxing time. "Demyx, why are you in my house?" Demyx ignored him and Zexion began to dry himself off quickly, a silent Demyx was never good.

"Hey Zexy, whose Riku?" Zexion tied the towel around his hips. There was no way he was going to sit back while the brat went through his phone. "He says he can't wait to see you next weekend... is he your _boyfriend?_"

Zexion stormed out of the bathroom and snatched the phone from Demyx, "1: Don't rifle through my phone. 2: He's my little brother." Zexion snapped the phone shut and glared at Demyx, who had his mind on other things.

Demyx was completely spellbound by Zexion's body. His chest was toned, but not buff. It was as pale as his dream suggested, although a scar on his collarbone showed that it wasn't as unmarked as he dreamed. A stray droplet of water dripped off Zexion's hair and slid down his pale chest. It took all of Demyx's will power to not lick that little drop off, then run his tongue along his chest until he reached Zexion's nipple, which he would tease with his tongue until- "DEMYX!"

Demyx's was shocked out of his daydream by a bright red Zexion who was able to guess what Demyx was doing. "So, why isn't your brother here?" Demyx looked around at Zexion's house: as neat as he expected.

"He lives with my mother," Zexion crossed his arms, "Now get out of my house."

"No-can-do little dude," Xigbar cheerfully called from the kitchen, "You got a lots of boxes: some muscle will be needed."

"He's not much stronger than I am!" Zexion sighed and shook his head, "Why won't anyone ever take me seriously?"

"I'm taking you seriously!" Demyx whined. "Now, are your parents divorced or something?" Demyx was a little curious about Zexion's situation as far as family went. A 2-bedroom small house and Zexion occupied the Master room? Something was going on.

"Not that simple," Zexion sighed and shook his head, before freezing. "Damn it, stop changing the subject!" Zexion growled at Demyx, who somehow had a habit of making Zexion forget he wanted the dirty-blonde to _leave_.

Demyx grinned, "Nope." He smirked at Zexion, who turned pink, "I want to stay here Zexy, _with you."_

Zexion sighed and turned around, "When I leave the bathroom, I want you out." He started walking off and Demyx's hand shot forward and grabbed the towel, pulling it from Zexion's waist.

Fortunately for the dark-haired teen, his hallway went straight into his bedroom/bathroom, so all Demyx saw as he ran for cover was his pale rear-end. "Hey Zexy, does your ass glow in the dark? It looks light enough to."

"_**FUCK YOU DEMYX!**_" Zexion was not amused, that much was clear from his tone of voice behind the closed (and probably locked) door. Demyx laughed and Zexion shouted again, "_**DEMYX, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**_"

Demyx ignored Zexion's request and turned on the TV. As he was channel surfing, he heard the door open again and turned his head quickly, slightly disappointed to see that Zexion was no longer in his birthday suit. He was wearing a sleeveless hoodie, and a long sleeved shirt underneath it. Since the sipper was pulled up, Demyx had no idea what the shirt looked like except for its sleeves, which were striped black and light-blue. As usual, Zexion's pants were _tight_ and Demyx chuckled, "Geez, with pants that tight how am I supposed to get in them?" Xigbar laughed appreciatively from the kitchen and Zexion turned red. "Now, we have to move boxes you said?" Demyx jumped off the couch eagerly to help.

.............

Despite the fact that he was doing work, which Demyx never liked, the musician had a good time helping Zexion move boxes. He saw him bend over to pick up boxes, making the tight pants tighten even more against his bum, hear him grunt as he picked up a particularly heavy box, "accidentally" bump booties with Zexion... it was well worth it.

When they finished, Demyx followed Zexion out into the kitchen, "You want a sandwich?" Zexion asked as he pulled out sandwich ingredients. Demyx smiled fondly at his adorable soon-to-be lover. Not only was he cute when he was being snarky and sarcastic, but he had a very polite side to him that just made Demyx want to hug him until he broke.

"I WANT PICKLES AND MAYO!" Xigbar called from the living room over the loud music.

"No," Zexion sighed, knowing that Xigbar could hear him. "You didn't help, and thus do not deserve a sandwich."

"Awww, come on Zexy!" Xigbar came from the living room, doing his best to impersonate a pout.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "And don't imitate Demyx while you're at it." Demyx chuckled and took a ham sandwich from Zexion.

"Hey, come on! I supervised. Made sure you didn't throw your back or anything."

Zexion smiled, "Oh, if that's the case," he took a bite out of his turkey sandwich, "You can supervise us eating and make sure we don't bite out tongues off." Demyx laughed as Xigbar sighed with defeat and made his own sandwich.

"I'm gonna head out!" Xigbar waved and walked out the door, "Get your own ride home Demyx, I'm going straight to my shop and spending the night there." Demyx waved and Zexion simply continued eating his sandwich.

Demyx finished up his sandwich and looked at Zexion curiously, "So... where did your scar come from?"

Zexion rose an eyebrow, "Scar? What are you-" Zexion turned red when he remembered how Demyx saw him as God created him, before coughing in embarrassment, "It's a long story."

Demyx smiled innocently, "Can I hear it?"

Zexion was silent for a moment, then sighed, "Xigbar's always told me I was made for fish. In other words, I'm bait." Zexion grabbed a soda and handed one to Demyx, "I'm queerbait, and I'm jailbait." Zexion drank his soda as an excuse to stop talking before continuing. "There was this teacher... he like, fell in love with me or something."Zexion bit his lip at the memory, "I refused him, obviously. It seems he wasn't a man for rejection and killed himself. His daughter blamed me." Zexion chuckled darkly, "She gave me the scar, and left it at that." Zexion shook his head in disbelief, "Why in the world am I telling you this?"

Demyx looked down at his soda before opening it, slightly wincing at the loud sound that seemed to break the silence. He looked out the window, before his eyes widened, "Uh... Zexy? Can I sleep with you?"

Zexion turned about 10 shades of red and coughed up his soda, "WHAT!?"

Demyx pointed at the window, "First snowstorm of the year." Zexion looked and sighed. Snowstorms weren't uncommon here, and they could be quite troublesome too.

"Sure sure..." Demyx grinned and jumped up, "but you're sleeping on the couch."

Demyx's jaw dropped, "But you have like, a King-size bed!"

Zexion nodded,, "Yes, and it's very comfortable." He smirked at Demyx, "You're still sleeping on the couch."

Demyx groaned, "But you have another bedroom! Can't I at least sleep there?"

Zexion shook his head, "That's my father's room, I wouldn't advise leaving it slightly different from how he left it." Zexion pointed at the couch, "Couch. Now." Demyx sighed and sent Larxene a text to let her know he'd be spending the night at someone's house. He grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch. Zexion waved as he left, "Night Demyx."

Demyx grinned, "Nighty night Zexy," he blew the shorter teen a kiss, making him instantly red as he ran to his room in embarrassment. Demyx smirked and turned over on the couch, closing his eyes in satisfaction.


	4. New Week's Resolution

Zexion sighed in frustration as the light from the sun hit his closed eyes. He snuggled deeper into his sheets, determined to remain asleep for just a bit longer. However, it appeared that fate was not on his side in this goal when Zexion felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Zexion did not panic, but allowed his body to remain still as he recalled the events of the night before. "Demyx," Zexion's voice was calm and collected. "What did I tell you last night?"

Demyx laughed from his position behind Zexion as he held his crush in a hug, "You told me to sleep on the couch." Demyx leaned forward and sniffed at Zexion's hair.

"And you are...?" Zexion shivered slightly when feeling the small rush of air from Demyx sniffing him.

"In your bed," Demyx admitted sheepishly. Although it was a king-sized bed, the close proximity of them would let them fit on a single.

"Care to explain," Zexion kept himself still, knowing full well that Demyx wanted a freak-out reaction, and he was too tired for that.

Demyx adopted an adorable pout which could be heard in his voice, "But it was coooold!" He snuggled closer to Zexion, "Can I keep sleeping here?"

"No." Zexion sighed, "Now leave." He shut his eyes, hoping to sleep again. Demyx smirked at the blue-haired teen and slipped his hands under his shirt. Zexion jumped, "JESUS CHRIST YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!"

"That's not all they are," Demyx growled playfully. "They're also hungry for a Zexy-tummy!" With this, he began wiggling his fingers cruelly on the smaller teen's stomach, reducing him to a squirming pile of laughter.

"DEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEMYX!" Zexion tried to get away from the cold hands attacking his poor stomach, but no such luck. "STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Demyx smiled at Zexion and stopped, "Give me a good morning kiss," he whispered, turning Zexion redder than he was from the tickle-attack. "Or eeeeelse!" He added in a sing-song voice.

Zexion grouchily turned over and glared at Demyx, "You truly are a monster." Demyx grinned and Zexion sighed, "A good morning kiss is a peck," he mumbled, kissing Demyx on the cheek before retreating under the blankets in embarrassment.

Demyx would have sadistically told Zexion that wouldn't cut it, if it wasn't for the fact that he was just being too damn cute right now. Demyx growled like a tiger and got on all fours, "Where is my Zexy?" He growled, pawing at the mound of blanket that was Zexion. After hearing the mound squeak, Demyx pawed at it again. Zexion's head popped out, the hair even more messed up than usual. Zexion glared at Demyx, his face still red, before hiding under the blanket again.

Demyx bit his lip to try and contain the girlish squeal that was in his chest. He sure knew how to pick the cute ones! Demyx hugged the mound of blanket tightly, "I LOVE YOU ZEXY!"

Zexion grumbled from under the blanket, "Let go of me..." he was glad he was under the blanket, because it kept Demyx from seeing his bright red face.

.............

Zexion sighed as he stared at the snow from his kitchen window, "I hate winter," he sighed. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a white skull on the chest. "It's too cold."

Demyx purred and hugged Zexion from behind, "I'm sure that between the two of us, we could get a hot fire burning!" He nibbled at Zexion's neck, causing the bookworm to elbow the musician in the stomach with a squeak.

"DEMYX!" Zexion was burning red once again, "Could you please refrain from raping me?" He sighed and plugged in his coffee machine, "I'm finding you slightly less annoying since I'm getting used to you, but of you keep this up..."

Demyx grinned and jumped onto the counter. He was borrowing a long-sleeved red shirt with a black rose from Zexion, and it fit him quite well. Demyx was slightly wider than Zexion, and the goth couldn't keep his eyes from the prominent muscles in the musician's chest. Zexion turned red, _Great..._ Zexion sighed to himself, _Demyx is rubbing off on me..._ He turned red again when the typical thing happened... his teenage mind took that saying and made it perverted.

Demyx took a cup of coffee and drank it eagerly, "Wow, this is almost as hot as you Zexy!" Demyx winked from behind his steaming mug, before the combination of heat and a sensitive tongue caused the musician to yelp and grab his tongue in an attempt to soothe the burning sensation.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "You deserved that." He turned and went out into the living room, sipping his coffee slowly. He turned on the television, seeing "Interview With a Vampire" was on. Zexion smiled and leaned back to watch one of his favorite movies.

"Oooh, is that your cousin Zexy?" Demyx jumped on the couch, now oblivious to the pain in his tongue.

Zexion sighed, "Demyx... please do not speak. I enjoy this movie." Zexion crossed his arms and forced his attention to the screen.

Demyx chuckled, "Well, you know what I enjoy?" He placed a hand on Zexion's thigh and leaned closer to the apathetic teen, "You."

Zexion ignored Demyx's attempts to seduce him and focused on the movie.

Demyx growled at being ignored. "Come on Zexy!"

"THAT'S IT!" Zexion pinned Demyx down and glared at him, "You will cease with your senseless prattle and allow me to watch my movie!"

Demyx was a bright red as he stared up at his crush. "Make me!" He grinned at Zexion, who turned a little red but frowned at the impudent behavior.

"I intend to," he growled, forcing his lips unto Demyx's. He slipped his tongue into Demyx's mouth easily as he kept the teen pinned beneath his body. Try as he might, Demyx could not find himself gaining the upper hand in any was in the nice little make-out session.

When Zexion pulled up from Demyx, they were both panting and red. Zexion sat up and turned his attention to the movie, while Demyx remained in the same position as earlier.

Zexion could not control the whirl of emotions in his head, _Whoa... what the hell did I just do? I wanted him to shut up, but I didn't have to kiss him for the love of Pete!_ He pretended that everything was his intention as he continued ranting in his mind, _I can't blame this one on Demyx, he was trying to seduce me, but didn't try and bribe or blackmail me this time. I just gave in and... oh my God, am I turning gay?_

Demyx sat up, his face a satisfied red as he watched the movie obediently."Hey Zexy?" Zexion nodded, too embarrassed to look at Demyx. "You're a great kisser." Zexion turned red, but still didn't make any movements to suggest his embarrassment.

.............

"I blame you," Zexion glared at Xigbar from behind the counter.

Xigbar looked up from the magazine he was reading, "You blame me for what?" He was sitting in a corner as he read, leaving all handling of the customers to his employee.

"Kissing Demyx," Zexion mumbled, his face pink.

Xigbar grinned at his worked and forced him into a hug, "Why didn't ya tell me Zex? I'd have planned a party, baked a cake, and gotten you some condoms!"

Zexion glared at his manager, "Not funny Xigbar." He ducked under the hug and continued glaring at the man, "If you would have just kicked his ass like you do for every guy who hits on me, I wouldn't be in this situation."

Xigbar sighed, "Listen Zex." He put a supportive arm around Zexion and spoke seriously, "Not every guy in the world is like the ones in your hometown, there are some gay guys who won't actually rape you." Xigbar smiled fondly at the teen who was like his son, "Listen, Demyx isn't just in it for the free sex. I'd know if he was. He really likes you."

"What makes you so sure?" Zexion mumbled, causing Xigbar to remember the day before.

_.:FLASHBACK:._

Demyx pulled away from Xigbar quickly, "What are you doing?" He was a bright red as he tried to hide his lips.

Xigbar laughed, "Trying to kiss you, what else?"

Demyx pouted, "Liar," he crossed his arms. "You know I like Zexy, and you wouldn't kiss me for that reason."

Xigbar shrugged and lit a cigarette, "I could be trying to get you away from him."

Demyx glared at the older man, "Good luck with that," he growled. "I like Zexy, hitting on me won't change that."

Xigbar laughed and pat Demyx on the back, "Good job kid, you passed the test."

_.:Flashback End:._

"Trust me," Xigbar smiled, "He likes you. Hardcore."

Zexion sighed, "Well, I'm not gay. So-"

"Kid," Xigbar sighed as though he was tired, "I wouldn't let him touch you if you weren't gay. You just don't know you're gay yet. Unless..." Xigbar rose a knowing eyebrow at Zexion, "_You_ are the one who kissed _him_?" Zexion's blush answered Xigbar's question, and he smirked. "Listen, what do you have to lose from dating him?"

"Respect, a father's compassion... the list continues." Zexion rolled his eyes with crossed arms.

Xigbar shook his head, "First off: when have you cared about what people think about you?" Xigbar rose an eyebrow at Zexion, "And secondly: Sephiroth won't beat your scrawny ass senseless or anything like that."

Zexion gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine, I'll call him tonight, okay?"

.............

_**RING RING, RING RING!**_

Demyx: Hello?

Zexion: Demyx?

Demyx: The one and only!

Zexion: Listen... I have a question.

Demyx: Me first! Did you mean to... kiss me?

Zexion: ... Yes. I think I might...

Demyx: Zexy?

Zexion: Yes?

Demyx: Will you let me be your boyfriend, at least in private?

Zexion: ...

Demyx: Zexy?

Zexion: ...

Demyx: Answer me Zexy!

Zexion: I'd love to.

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**_

**AN: OHMYGAWDILOVEDMYRECENTREVIEWS! (calms down). I love getting the "Who is the seme/uke" question, because I don't like it when it's too obvious who occupies which role. But, since I'm sure more people will ask until I add a yaoi lemon, I answer it now: when it comes to flirting and molesting, Demyx is the one who would be called the seme. However, mis any sort of sexual activity in there and Zexion's the seme. I mostly do that cause Zexion strikes me as the controlling type, while Demyx seems to be th type who'd be happy enough in either role.**


End file.
